


Shaggy and Scooby in: The Case of the Missing Dog Walker

by FightTheThorn



Category: Scooby Apocalypse, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Duct Tape, Kidnapping, No Romance, No Sex, No Spoilers, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Scooby saves the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Shaggy's been working for the Complex for a while now, but some nasty fellows have noticed his routine and decide to make a plan to capture this secret employee and get some secrets out of him. Little do they know he's on the lowest tier, taking care of the dogs.





	Shaggy and Scooby in: The Case of the Missing Dog Walker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shaggy in a Pickle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355002) by moon969222. 



> Ever since I picked up Scooby Apocalypse, I've wanted to do something with their lumbersexual!Shaggy, and moon969222 on dA gave me great inspiration. Please check him out, I'm sure he'll be posting the picture soon, and please let me know what you think about the story! I'd love to hear from all of you. :-)

“Huh… he’s not in here either.” The scientist had opened the door enough to poke his head inside and search around the room. He stepped in once he saw another person focused completely on writing reports. He tapped lightly on the table to get his attention. “Hey, boss. Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Rogers?”

“Norville?” The boss repeated back in monotone. “He’s always late, just give him another hour…” 

The scientist bit his lip and shook his head slowly. “I did. It’s actually been well over 5 hours, and the dogs haven’t been taken care of. They’re getting ancy… and although Shaggy is late all the time, he’s never not come in. He loves these dogs, especially Scooby. He’s come in when he needed _hospital_ care before. Practically had to force him out of the building.”

The boss paused and looked at the clock. More time had passed than he’d realised. “Alright, I’ll give him a call, see what’s up. Do we have someone who can fill in for him in the meantime?” 

“Well… no. Rogers always comes in, so we’ve never needed a replacement. Despite the constant tardiness… he’s very loyal.”

“I think Smith should be able to fill in…” He murmured, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sure the kid’s got a good reason for not showing up.”

\------

A few hours earlier, Shaggy pulled his van into the gas station a few miles down from the Complex. He stepped out of the van, tall, thin, and lanky, pretty close to all skin and bones, walked over to the gas pump and started filling up the tank. 

He’d been late getting up that morning. No matter what he did, he always had trouble sleeping, so he always needed that extra hour to stave off exhaustion. Shaggy licked his lips as he pulled the hose out and placed it in its holder. He hopped back in his van and parked it on the side of the gas station. 

Shaggy walked inside, purchased an Arizona Tea and a few hotdogs, and then walked back out. He sometimes liked to get outside food for the dogs he took care of at The Complex. They usually only ate very specific and nutritious dog food, and Shaggy thought it was nice to add a little variety. He’d cut up the hotdogs in their bowls and then feed them.  The dogs sure seem to appreciate it, even with all their cybernetic enhancements. 

Shaggy hopped back into his van, closed the door, and started it.

From behind, a hand flew out and clamped down hard on his mouth. Shaggy shouted, reaching his hands up to pull the foreign hand from him. Someone much stronger than he pulled him from the driver’s seat and into the back. His assailant grabbed his arm and forced it hard behind his back before he pushed him onto the grated floor. By the time Shaggy realised what was happening, he was out of breath and on his stomach. He realised there were two assailants when he heard something ripping before they removed their hand from his mouth, only to have a strip of duct tape forced over his mouth instead. 

The strong man grabbed Shaggy’s free hand as it went to remove the duct tape, only to force it with his other behind his back. They wrapped his wrists with the duct tape multiple times, but Shaggy had already given up on freeing those. He instead focused on removing the duct tape over his mouth to call for help. The edge of the tape hadn’t been smoothed over his mouth, so it easily caught the wire mesh on the van floor and came off… although Shaggy wouldn’t admit he did it slower than he’d have done without his waxed beard and mustache. 

“Help!” Shaggy shouted, squirming suddenly, bucking and kicking at his assailants as he tried to get near to the back two doors. “I’m being kid-” The same strong hand managed to catch him over the mouth again, the other assailant pinning him to the floor with a well placed knee to the small of his back. 

The man replaced his hand with a balled up bandanna this time, shoving it into Shaggy’s mouth. He then took the roll of duct tape and snickered as he pulled tape over Shaggy’s mouth, wrapping it around his head, just under his nose, then just above his chin, then in the middle again and repeating that process once more. 

“That’ll keep him quiet.” The assailant snickered, ruffling Shaggy’s hair teasingly. 

The man tossed the duct tape to his companion, waited until he’d grabbed both of Shaggy’s feet, forced him to flip onto his back, and began wrapping duct tape securely around his ankles. The other man hopped into the driver’s seat and started driving away, most likely away from the Complex Shaggy was supposed to be going.

Unfortunately for Shaggy, they didn’t stop binding him there. Perhaps the ingenuity to focus on removing his single tape gag had caused them to become more thorough and cautious, because they then bound his legs tightly, followed by multiple wraps around his chest. Finally, he ripped off a single strip of duct tape and held it up before Shaggy. 

“You try to take this off yourself, you’ll get the same treatment as with that gag, yeah?” He confirmed, raising the duct tape. 

Shaggy moaned his understanding before the man completely covered up his vision. He squirmed in his bonds, moaning and groaning as the duct tape held tight against him. The tape around his wrists pulled at his hair sending pain jolting up his arm. 

He settled down in the back corner of his van, propping himself up instead of just allowing himself to be jolted about on the ride. 

“That was too easy.” The one who threatened him said. “This van of his makes for a nice kidnapping.” There was a sound followed by a grunt. “What’s that for?!” 

“You idiot! You didn’t put the tape on right. We almost got caught. But yeah… this van was nice. What kinda guy just owns a vehicle like this?” 

Shaggy murmured behind the gag, insulted by the insinuation. 

“Aw, shuddap.”

\-----

Unfortunately for Shaggy, he couldn’t make it hard on his captors even when they reached their destination. He weighed very little despite his height of 6 feet and change and how many full sized pizzas he could put away. It took only one of them to sling him over their shoulder and carry him. 

He heard the thump of boots on wood and guessed they were in a cabin of some sort… the sound of a home or a paved area would sound different. A door opened, they walked in, another door opened, and they walked in, and they unceremoniously dropped him on his arse. 

Shaggy let out a yelp, trying to rub the hurt area with his hands, but they were just out of reach.

They removed the strip of tape over his eyes quickly, grabbing a few eyelashes in the process. Shaggy closed his eyes and shook his head trying to dissipate the sudden pain. 

He recovered fairly quickly, looking around the room… and at the faces of his captors. 

Fuck. They let him see their faces. That’s not a good sign. At least, that’s what they say in the movies.

There were four of them now, the two men clad in black seemed to be the ones who captured him, and the other two were dressed in plain clothing. Their leader, Shaggy assumed, stepped forward, knelt down and pat Shaggy on the cheek. 

“So, we’re gonna ask you some questions, but we’re gonna try not to remove the tape. You’ve got a nice beard, and we don’t wanna ruin it. Talk as best as you can… we’ll give you mostly yes or no questions. Understand?”

Shaggy murmured behind the gag, then nodded slightly. 

“Good. So, first question: You’re with the Complex, right?”

Shaggy hesitated. He’s not supposed to talk about the Complex. He imagined he didn’t have much choice, especially with them letting him see their faces. He nodded.

“You don’t look like the scientist type, all the hair, piercings, and tats, you a scientist?”

Shaggy shook his head.

The three men behind the leader threw up their hands and groaned loudly.

The leader waited a moment, composing himself. “What _do_ you do there?” 

Shaggy started trying to say his usual spiel, but with less words and more precise, but it still came out all garbled. 

The leader rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. “What’s in there?”

“Bandanna and a lotta duct tape.” One of them said lazily. “He managed to get the first one off easy, so we wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get the second one off.” 

“Alright…” the leader, irritated, turned back to face Shaggy. “Say it again, slowly.” 

Shaggy did it a few more times before they finally seemed to get the picture. 

“Shit! We got the fucking dog walker.” 

“No wonder it was too easy.” 

“Well, now we’ve fucked up! We can’t get in or secrets or anything for this kid. And it’s not like we can just try again. They’re gonna get suspicious!”

The phone in his pocket started ringing and his captors quickly groped around in his pockets for the source. Shaggy tried to fight the probing hands, trying to make his pockets harder to get to, but they easily pulled his phone out and examined it. 

“It’s the Complex. We wanna pick up? Get a ransom out of this?” 

“Nah, not yet. Let them get real worried about their boy first. I doubt he’s just some dog trainer like he said.” The leader smirked, ruffling Shaggy’s hair. “Isn’t that right?”

Shaggy didn’t answer. He looked up into the man’s face and felt his blood run cold. 

They replaced the tape over his eyes and all filed out of the room. There was a hesitation where the boots stopped before the door clicked closed. 

Shaggy bit down hard on the bandanna, starting his struggles anew. Maybe if he sweat, or struggled hard enough, he’d find freedom somewhere. Anything was better than this. Helpless.

\--------

Smith didn’t do a great job with animals. Of course, he usually got fucked over whenever something bad happened to someone else. He dropped food everywhere, the dogs wouldn’t stop barking at him, and by the end of it, he was just done. They all got fed, all got walked, and he just walked out. Shaggy would be back in tomorrow… hopefully. 

Too bad he didn’t realise there was one less Great Dane. 

Scooby Doo had escaped a few times. Well, it was better to say Shaggy took him out on unregistered walks, leading Scooby to know quite a bit about Shaggy’s day-to-day activities. He started at the gas station, and followed the almost gone smell Shaggy’s van made from the exhaust. 

The Great Dane listened carefully as he came upon Shaggy’s van in the middle of nowhere, and snuck up to the cabin to peek through the window. He saw his friend Shaggy in the corner. He got excited, but something in his brain cautioned against just running inside. His ears perked up as he listened for others. He could hear a light snoring in the room right through the front door as a few hushed, agitated tones argued. 

The best mode of action would be to enter through the window, get Shaggy, and leave. He started to nudge the window open with his nose, pushing his muzzle through the small opening and creating a bigger one. 

Shaggy barely heard the sound of the quiet opening of the window, focusing on removing the tape covering his eyes. It came off easier this time, thanks to the previous application, it lost some of its stickiness. 

Scooby fought through the window, trying to be as quiet as possible. He landed on his front paws and lowered himself down the rest of the way. The window, thankfully, stayed open. “Raggy! You okay?” 

Shaggy let out an excited, urgent muffling behind the gag, thrashing around. He tried to tell Scooby no, he wasn’t alright, there were dangerous men in the other room, they needed to get out of here.

But Scooby just tilted his head and blinked at him. “Come again?”

Shaggy let out an exasperated sigh as the door opened and one of the kidnappers walked in. 

“What the fuck?” He snarled, looking from the dog to Shaggy. 

Shaggy was trying to tell Scooby to escape, to run away. 

“Ruh? Whossat?” Scooby asked, the sound coming out as more of a grunted bark, cocking his head and turning to the newcomer. 

“It fucking talks?” He raised an eyebrow and looked from one to the other. Apparently he was trying to put two-and-two together, wondering if there was some Doolittle stuff happening. And when everything finally seemed to click, and he realised there was a dog in the room, he went for the gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans, Scooby realised what Shaggy was trying to tell him.

Scooby lunged at the man, biting at his arm. The gun clattered to the floor, and Scooby toppled the man over. 

Shaggy couldn’t see what happened next as Scooby lunged over the toppled man and rushed into the next room. The men started shouting loudly, and he heard gunfire. No whine of a hurt Scooby, but that didn’t make him feel any better. Furniture toppled, glass shattered, Scooby’s growl was menacing and scary. 

He felt his heart pumping in his chest, like it would burst. Shaggy squirmed and struggled and thrashed, shouting behind the gag for his friend. 

In seconds, there was silence. 

Shaggy called out Scooby’s name as best as he could, finding the strength to move to his stomach and wiggle toward the fallen man. He called Scooby’s name again and felt his stomach in his throat as he heard walking toward him. 

Scooby turned the corner, some blood matted in his fur. “‘Raggy!” He nuzzled Shaggy’s neck and licked him. 

Shaggy murmured his delight at Scooby’s safety and then wiggled in his bonds. He gestured his head to the duct tape on his hands and chest, wiggling his fingers urgently. 

“Right!” The dog exclaimed, biting carefully at the tape. After a few tries the tape tore and became  weak enough for Shaggy to pull and break. He pulled the duct tape left on his arms and clothes off, letting out a muffled cry as some hair was ripped with it. Then he moved to sit with his legs in front of him, tearing and pulling at the duct tape until he was free. He spent some time unraveling the duct tape carefully around his mouth, crying out as some tape pulled hair on the back of his head, and could only imagine how it’d hurt with his facial hair. He reached that and pulled the tape slowly, making sure to save as much of his beard as possible. He tossed it to the floor when it finally came off. He spit the bandanna out and flexed his jaw. He’d been like that for hours…

Scooby nuzzled his neck again and Shaggy began petting him profusely, praising him. “But how’d you get here, Scoob? Did they send you to track me down?”

Scooby shook his head. “Escape.” He said simply. “Followed the van and the hotdogs.” 

Shaggy scratched Scooby behind the ears. “My hero.” He swallowed, when he heard a groan from the man Scooby had first downed. “Oh, crap. We need to take care of these guys.” 

In a few minutes Shaggy had used the same roll of duct tape they’d used on him to tie the kidnapper’s hands behind their backs, their feet, and then a strip of duct tape over their mouths before the roll was all out. He grabbed his phone and checked the signal. There wasn’t much of one, but they were able to get through before… he walked outside and paused.

The Complex always told him he shouldn’t call the police in these matters. Not that Shaggy ever thought something like this would _happen_ , but still… he did sign a contract. He called the emergency number he stored in his phone. 

He talked to the person on the other side, told him what happened, and they said they’d handle it. He just needed to sit tight. 

So he did. Shaggy walked back into the cabin with Scooby and sat down, flexing the various muscles in his body to get them working again. It took about thirty minutes for the car to pull up. Shaggy felt his heart racing again, afraid it wasn’t who he was waiting for, but another person in on the kidnapping. But the man stepped out, completely dressed in a red suit with black sunglasses. He was a foot shorter than Shaggy, but held himself with confidence. 

“They still tied up in there?” The man asked, gesturing to the room with a hand. 

Shaggy nodded. He called Scooby Doo back out to join him. 

“Go ahead and get in your van. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Shaggy nodded, raising his eyebrow as he walked by, glancing over his shoulder at the man who walked into the room. The two of them climbed into the van and sat there for a few minutes, waiting patiently. He heard something in the distance. He swallowed, shaking his head and actively talking to Scooby about food he’d give him for his rescue. The last thing he wanted to think about was what the man was doing in there.

The man came out after some time passed and rapped his knuckles against the window. 

Shaggy cranked the window down.

“All taken care of. You’d best get to work. They’re worried about you.” He looked past Shaggy and gestured to the dog. “They’ll also want him back at the facility.”

Shaggy nodded and smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shaggy, Scooby, or any of Scooby Doo franchise. I do, however, own the two scientists, the four captors, Smith, and the hit man at the end... which I will probably never do anything with, haha.


End file.
